


Valkyrie Drive Mermaid

by NightwingEarth16



Category: Hex Girls - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Valkyrie Drive Mermaid - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingEarth16/pseuds/NightwingEarth16
Summary: Girls who have a virus, known as the Arm Virus, are able to turn themselves into weapons, or be able to control the weapons. They’re secluded on an artificial island, and things take a strange turn when two newcomers arrive.





	1. Arrival on Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually based off of the anime Valkyrie Drive Mermaid. The characters may have been moved around, and some haven’t. It has my own twist as well. Please don’t hate me.

Something clicks next to my ear, sun beating down on my side. I open my eyes slowly, then sit upright. A little red crab clicks again, then scurries into the waves. 

A crab? 

Waves? 

I look around, and see that I am sitting on hot golden sand, clear blue water lapping close to my shoes, and behind me, a thick jungle. 

What the hell? 

I slowly stand, and try to remember what happened. I was just about to go to work, when two men....

I instinctively shudder and force my feet to move, walking alongside the waves. The sun is strong, and I’m glad that I chose to wear shorts and an elbow length shirt today. My sneakers though have sand in them already, but that’s the least of my concerns. I don’t have my bag with me, so I don’t have my phone. 

Fricken wonderful. 

I’m tempted to go into the jungle, but I don’t want to meet anything in there that’s deadly. Snakes and possibly really large spiders. 

“Hey, you there!” 

I turn to the voice and see on a boulder, two women, a little older than me, and both in bikinis. 

A smile makes its way across my face as I jog over.

”Hello. Thank you for calling out to me.” 

“Yeah, no problem,” one of the woman shrugs, she being in a blue suit and having short dark brown hair, “Our captain told us to test you.” 

The smile is replaced with a frown. 

“Captain? Test? Are you joking?” 

“No,” the other woman smiles, almost seductively, she in a yellow suit “We’re here to test you. So, what are you? A Liberator or an Extar?”

Now I’m thoroughly confused. 

“Liberator? Extar? What are those?”

They both look at each other with matching smirks, then the woman in blue moves behind the woman in yellow, her darker hands trailing over Yellow’s body. 

“We’ll show you.” 

With a sudden grip, Blue is groping at Yellow’s breast, squeezing until it pops out from under her suit. I can only stare, something that happens when I’m in shock. 

“She’s staring at you.”

My face heats up.

”Touch me more....please....I’m so close...”

Yellow breaks off in a loud moan as Blue’s hand snakes down and plays with the hem of her bottom. I’m still in shock as Yellow’s body glows neon green and twists itself in the air, Blue reaching into the light and pulling out a device. It looks like a gun, but with three barrels, each one a different size.

I drop to the sand, my knees giving out from what I’ve just witnessed. 

“Now do you get it,” Blue demands with a smirk, holding the gun, Yellow, over her shoulder. 

“No,” I cry, my voice finally returning, “What the hell just happened? I don’t understand any of it!” 

She frowns, looking almost sad, then her smirk returns.

”Guess you need to wake up still-what the hell?!”

A thunderous clap makes me turn my head back towards the ocean, where I see a distant black dot speeding to the beach, coming closer and closer, until it jumps up in the air, looking like a missile, and is still hurtling in our direction. I wait for the thing to smash into us, but it stops midair, as though against an invisible wall. It’s being crushed against the wall, a web of green surrounding it as it turns into shredded bits. 

Something comes through though, no, someone. Someone who flies through the air motionless, and then begins to twist around, sending their feet first and not their head. They skid to a halt in front of me, in between me and Blue. 

She steps back in shock, then blinks rapidly, “Wait, a man?!” 

Whoever he is, he holds his arms out. The gesture is clear, don’t fire. 

“You two know each other,” Blue demands.

I can only shake my head, stunned as she is. 

“Fine, whatever,” Blue aims Yellow at him, “Doesn’t mean I still can’t test you.” 

The man turns around sharply and grabs me in his arms, pushing us back into the sand just as the gun goes off. His arms are strong and wrap around me tightly, pulling me up just as Blue gives us a venomous look, switching barrels. She fires again, this time the barrel doing automatic fire, but the man runs with me in his arms, jumping around as though I weigh nothing, protecting us both from the bullets.

“Damn it!” 

I look up from his chest and quietly speak, “Excuse me? You’re hurting...my breast.” 

His hand is on my breast, holding me tight, but he pulls away, hands up in shock. 

“Eat this!” 

Blue changed barrels again and this time, Yellow shot a grenade at us. The man jumped at me again, wrapping his arms around me just as the bomb went off, just missing his foot.

I’m going to be killed....but it should hurt. Shouldn’t it? Being murderer? It doesn’t hurt though. Everything feels...good. 

I let the darkness swallow me

* * *

There’s pressure under my knees, and under my armpits. It’s familiar, but old, the same sensation I had when my dad used to pick me up. 

I open my eyes and see his face clearly. 

Sun kissed skin, sparkling blue eyes the color of the Pacific Ocean, and untidy black hair. 

It takes me a moment to realize that he’s carrying me through the jungle. 

“Did you...save me?” 

No response, not even a look down in my direction. He doesn’t need to respond though, because I remember his arms around me while Blue shot at us.

Blue.

”The other two women at the beach, what happened with them?” 

Still no response. 

I’m about to ask again when sunlight attacks my eyes. He stopped walking, and it takes me a moment to blink back my vision. At the edge of the jungle again, this time in a meadow that slowly swoops upwards into a large hill with large rocks fitting the landscape, he stood and looks down at me. 

“Uh, you can put me down.” 

He hesitates, then gently lowers me to my feet. I stand in front of him, maybe two inches shorter, and am about to introduce myself when he starts to walk again, this time in the direction of the hill. 

I think, then remember that Blue and Yellow may still want to kill us, and quickly follow him. 

I also take note of his clothing, blue sneakers, dark gray jeans, and a black and blue jacket. He must be really hot under that dark clothing, but I don’t ask. One of my friends is always in a hoodie, no matter what the weather is like. 

I walk a little ways behind him, and look around as we head up the hill. It’s definitely an island, I can see the ocean, beach, and jungle every way I turn. 

“Do you know where we are?” 

I look at him again, expecting no response, but he surprises me by shaking his head. 

No.

We reach the top of the hill. My eyes widen. In the center of the hill, there’s a large bowl, and in the bowl, there’s a large White Castle, something out of Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty.

“What if there’s someone in there who can help us,” I ask, unable to keep the eagerness out of my voice, “We can find out where we are, maybe even call someone on the mainland?” 

He looks at me with a poker face, but begins to walk towards the castle. I follow again, this time with a little speed. 

We approach the castle and enter the courtyard. However, it’s empty.

”Hello,” my voice echos around. 

I’m about to call out again when the man jumps into me and pushes me farther into the courtyard, just seconds after we land a red metal wall springs up, right where we were. If he hadn’t pushed us father in...

There are screams of excitement, and we look up. 

All around, there are balconies filled with women and girls, each one in the same blue and white uniform. Not one of them is male. 

They shout and cheer, some pointing at the man, and soon, everyone is hawking at him. 

A wall comes down and two woman walk in. One with spiky black hair and the other with her long brown hair tied back. 

The one with black hair calls out, “Let’s get this party started.”

She grabs the other woman and begins to kiss her, one hand snaking under her skirt. The woman with the brown hair, she glows dark red, and Spiky laughs, putting her arm inside of the red. When the color vanishes, in Brunette’s place is a studded battering weapon. 

It’s the same as at the beach, two woman make out and one turns into a weapon while the other wields her.

I don’t have time to respond before the man picks me up again and dodges the end of the weapon. I cling onto him tightly, the cheers from the crowd are deafening. What is this? Some kind of sick gladiatorial event? 

His grip is lost, and I find myself flying away from him. For the first time, there’s an expression on his face. Fear. 

We land apart, my arm in pain from how I landed, and my head already pounding from the impact. 

“It’s no fun to fight when you won’t defend yourselves,” Spiky grins down at me, “But it’s always a stress relief to smash in pretty faces!” 

She raises the weapon and is about to bring it down when the man comes again and sends us both several feet away. 

Spiky laughs as she looks at us. 

“Maybe...we should surrender,” I suggest quietly, “Maybe if we tell them that we don’t want to fight...they won’t attack us.”

He looks at Spiky, and his mouth opens. 

“No.” 

His voice is clear and steady, a slight melody to it, “That won’t work here. It’s not the way things are done.” 

He looks down at me, fingers under my chin, “I’m sorry.” 

His lips find mine.

My eyes widen in shock as he kisses me, lips expertly moving as though we’ve kissed a million times before. His hand holds the back of my head, making sure I don’t pull away, and he kisses me deeper, melting me. This is wrong, I don’t want this, I don’t....but....it feels so good. My body is on fire. 

* * *

I wake up again in his arms, I clear as to why I was waking up. I look down at my hands, then up at him. At his lips. 

With a yelp, and jump out of his arms and roll a few feet away, my face on fire. 

“Why did you kiss me,” I demand, tears of anger threatening to spill over my eyes. 

He looks down, his expression so pained and guilty. 

“Well done.”


	2. The Wedding Isle

I turn to the new voice, and out of the corner of my eye, I see the man do the same. A red wall comes down and standing behind it is a young woman, maybe a few years older than me, in a blue uniform and dyed blue hair. 

“Kathleen is a Class-A Liberator,” the woman speaks again, walking to the unconscious woman, Spiky, “And yet two newcomers were able to defend her. Not an easy task.”

The woman suddenly kicks the other, Kathleen, in her side. Kathleen’s response is a yelp and sits upright, holding her side. 

“You were so driven by your bloodlust that you were cocky,” the woman in blue spoke so calmly, as if what she was doing was no more than a slap in the wrist, “You allowed two newcomers to beat you, all because you wanted to blow off steam.”

She lifts her foot up and kicks Kathleen in the chest with the sole of her foot. She’s about to kick her again...

“Stop it!”

The woman looks at me, eyebrows raised and a smirk on her lips. 

“Pardon me?” 

“I said stop it,” I demand, feeling my heart pound, “She doesn’t need to be kicked anymore.” 

“You don’t make that decision newcomer.” 

Even though Kathleen stood over me with that weapon, even though she was trying to hurt me and the man, I can’t stand by and watch this.

“I don’t care if it’s my decision or not, I won’t let you-“

My voice stops mid sentence as the man runs forward towards Kathleen and the woman in blue. Is he going to help Kathleen? 

Just as he gets close, the woman lashes her arm out and he jumps back. There’s a gleam from the woman’s hand, something sharp. 

He drops back on his knees, then jolts up again. I’m about to run over to help when out of nowhere, red ropes come out and bind themselves around the man tightly. 

A new woman comes out, a pair of mechanical wings on her back, with patterns of red rope decorating the metal. She’s smiling, and in control of the rope. 

I freeze in shock as she lashes out another rope and begins to whip him. He’s helpless, the ropes tight around his body, holding him down as she hits him over and over. 

“Stop it!” 

I make my legs move again, and run to the man. The whips stop, and I kneel in front of him. If she decides to whip again, I will receive the blows, but I don’t care. He fought to help me, this is the least I can do.

“Hey, are you alright,” I ask quietly, my hand in his cheek.

He looks at me, and slowly leans forward, lips parting. I freeze, then jerk back. 

“Why would you kiss me right now? This is-“

Something coups around my torso and yanks me back. I can see the man looking scared and the red around my body before my head collided with the ground. 

————————

The back of my skull hurts, but it’s against something soft. My back is laying on something soft as well, and warmth on my body. I jolt upright, trying to remember how I went to bed in the middle of the day. 

Then it all comes back to me the second I sit up. I’m not in my bed, and what happened wasn’t a dream. The ache in the back of my head reminds me as well. I grip the comforter that’s on my legs as I look around the room. I’m sitting on a queen sized bed with white sheets and puffy pillows. The room looks as though it belongs in Buckingham Palace, and the White House all in one. Plush maroon carpet, large French windows with silky curtains, and fresh flowers in ornate vases. 

The door opens and a young woman walks in, probably twenty-five. She approaches the bed, approaches me, and speaks. 

“Glad to see that you’re awake.” Her voice is slightly raspy, but gentle. 

I grip the blanket, prepared to throw it at her and run. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you,” she says, standing a foot from the bed, “I only wanted to speak to you. I promise.” 

I don’t relax my fist, but I don’t move against her either. 

“Let’s start off with introduction. My name is Artimas Crock. I’m the General of this island. What’s your name?” 

Artimas has angular dark brown eyes, deep tanned skin, and blonde hair tied into a low ponytail. She’s the first person who bothered with introducing themselves on this island, so I respond. 

“Emily Winter.” 

“Emily, do you know where you are or why you’re here?” 

“No,” I say quickly, almost snapping, “I was on my way to work then suddenly I’m on an island where woman turn into weapons. No one has bothered with telling me what the hell is going on.” 

Artimas’s face remained calm while I ranted, then she opened her mouth again. 

“I suppose that’s fair. Well, as someone who wants to bother, I’ll tell you. This is an artificial island called Mermaid, and all who inhabit Mermaid have been quarantined to this island because we carry the Armed Virus.” 

I blink, “The Armed Virus? I feel fine.” As if to demonstrate, I look at my hands and move my fingers and wrists. 

“It’s not something you can just feel,” Artimas continues, “But it is something that you have. The Virus enables it’s hosts to either become or wield a weapon of another host.” 

Now I stare at her with what I’m pretty sure is a gaping fish face. 

“What I’m trying to explain is that whoever is here, they can either turn into a weapon, or use the weapon.” 

“Are you high?” 

She rolls her eyes and touches her watch, where a clear screen hovered above her wrist. I see the red walls, and the figures. Me, the man, Kathleen, and the girl. 

“Watch carefully,” Artimas instructs, enlarging the screen and clearing the image. 

I see Kathleen kids the girl, her transformation into the battering weapon, and the man keeping both me and him from getting hit. Then where he kisses me. I feel my cheeks grow red as I watch him kiss me, and my eyes grow wide as my body starts to glow turquoise in his arms. When the glowing clears, in my place, there’s an elegant looking sword. The man runs at Kathleen and uses the sword, uses me to cut through the battering weapon. It glows and a second later, both Kathleen and the other girl are on the ground. 

Artimas removes the screen just as I see the sword glow and I return. 

It feels as though the air is gone from my lungs, and my limbs are to heavy for me to support. 

“What was that,” I ask. My voice is so quiet I can barley hear it. 

Artimas sits next to me and places a metal bottle in my hands. 

“It’s water.” 

I managed to drink a swallow , and she speaks again. 

“What you saw, that is your power. You are able to change your body into a weapon.” 

The door opens again and we look to see two more woman come in. The one in blue and the one with the wings, although her wings are gone now. 

“How is she General Crock?” 

“I just explained everything.” 

The woman in blue smiles at me, though it looks cold, “Are you alright? You took a bump to the head.” 

“I’m fine,” I respond, then remember someone. 

“Wait, the man,” I say quickly, throwing the blankets off of my legs and sitting on the side of the bed, “The one who came here with me, where is he? How is he?” 

I remember the red cords and look at the woman who controlled them. 

The woman in blue answers, “He was being far to energetic, so he is in the Disciplinary Room to be taught the harsh lessons that Mermaid enforces.” 

My blood runs cold and I try to stand, but my head spins. Artimas holds my arm as I steady myself. 

Artimas looks at the woman, “Louise, you’re being to strict with him, as you are with everyone else.” 

Louise smirks and shakes her head, “Discipline is needed in a society General. You know this. As for you,” she reaches over and grabs my arm, yanking me towards her, “We need to take your measurements for your wedding dress.” 

I trip over my feet and stumble, my head spinning around and around. I can barely get the words out, “My wedding dress?” 

“Well, more of a matchmaking. We pair you up with a Liberator that will bring out your full power as an Extar.” 

I yank my arm free of Louise’s grip. 

“I saw what happens for someone to turn into a weapon,” I hiss, feeling sick and angry, “Do you really think I’m going to let someone touch me just so that I can be used as a weapon?” 

Louise shrugs and sighs, “Very well. I suppose if you don’t follow along with your plans though, then your friend in the Disciplinary room will feel more than whips. Some of the girls long to have a man instead to play with.” 

Artimas steps forward, “Louise that’s a step over the line!” 

I can’t hear Artimas though. If I don’t play their sick game, the man who fought so hard to help me will...I can’t even think about that. 

“I’ll do it.” 

————————

I stand in front of the mirror and hold the bouquet of flowers in front of my stomach. I see myself in a simple mermaid style white wedding gown, my long black hair in an elegant bun and a delicate veil held by a jeweled comb. There’s not a lot of makeup on my pale complexion, but my rolling stomach and rapid heart make my cheeks pink, and some mascara darkens my lashes, making my dark green eyes stand out. It’s not a real wedding, but it feels like it. 

Louise spent an entire day having the dress made, while I stayed in the room I woke up in. Artimas brought me food, but I could only eat about five bites of each meal. 

The woman with the wings, Charlotte, comes in and looks at me, “Come on Miss. Winter, everything is ready.” 

I don’t feel my body as I follow her to a pair of double doors and enter...I think it’s a chapel. I suppose whoever made this island thought some of the woman here would want to pray. It looks like a standard church, the rows of wooden benches, colorful stained glass windows, and a red carpet.

I look forward, and at the end of the carpet, there’s another woman there. She’s in black slacks, a white button shirt, black coat, and a black bow tie. She’s the groom, and I’m the bride. I approach her, her long brown hair loose and her eyes hazel. 

“You are Emily Winter?” 

I nod, my voice abandoned me yesterday. 

She smiled as though nothing is wrong, “My name is Teresa Netion. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

I still don’t speak, but she takes my hand and brings it to her face. 

“Well, I suppose we better get started.” 

Teresa takes the bouquet, tossed it aside, and takes me up a flight of stairs where at the top, there’s a large round bed. 

She kicks off her shoes and removes my veil. I’m to numb to even think about stopping her. 

Teresa laughs and sits me down on the bed, taking off my shoes and pulling me to tie center of the mattress. 

“I saw you yesterday,” she whispers seductively, peeling off her coat, “And holy crap, you both gave me chills.” 

I’m doing this for him. No other reason why I would be doing this. 

“The best way for an Extar to drive,” she continues, pulling my hair loose, “Is to go into a dreamlike state. A trace if you want to call it. The best way to do that, is sexual arousal.” 

Her fingers trace over my shoulders and arms. I feel a knot in my gut pull tighter. 

“When people are aroused, they don’t think beyond their own lust, and the need to feed it. That’s why Liberator’s wield Extar’s. An Extar becomes the weapon, and the Liberator uses the weapon.” 

Uses the other person. Teresa moves around and kisses my shoulder with butterfly-like delicacy, and her fingers unzip the back of my dress. The knot tightens. 

Her lips are on my neck now, sucking the skin. I can’t breathe, my heart is pounding and my head feels like it’s going to pop. 

“I can’t wait to wield you, my Extar.” 

Just as her fingers graze between my legs, my body jolts back to life, as does my voice. 

“That’s enough!” 

I turn and push her back, then scoot away, holding up my dress by crossing my arms and holding my shoulders. 

Teresa looks shocked. 

I open my mouth again, “That’s disgusting. What this is, it’s disgusting.” 

She smirks, “I suppose you’re the type who plays hard to get huh?” 

Teresa shoots her arm out to grab me, but there’s a sharp snapping sound and she recoils. 

“How did you repel me?!” 

I gape at her angry face, clueless as to what happened. 

“Sometimes when a Class different is to great, then the Liberator and the Extar can’t Drive....but I’m an A-Class Liberator!” 

She shouts and stands on the mattress, anger washing over her features. 

“How can you be so much higher than me?!” 

Her fist is raised, and I turn, waiting for the blow-

The sound of shattering glass makes me look to the sound. A colorful circle of glass explodes as someone breaks inside and lands in front of both me and Teresa. 

The man looks up, and Teresa rushes at him. He stands quickly and twists his body, kicking her directing in the stomach and sending her back. 

He hurried over to me, and the door opens. 

Charlotte and Louise look up at us, and Louise is the one to speak, “You are a naughty man. How did you escape?” 

“We have to go,” he says to me, ignoring to two below. 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” I tell him quietly. 

He sighs, “The fastest way out of here, is to....”

I look at his lips and feel a shudder rub down my spine. I don’t want to be a weapon, but, I trust this man. 

“Okay.” 

I close my eyes and turn up to him, feeling pressure on my lips a moment later. His tongue slides along my lower lip, and his hand gently runs down my arms. 

Familiar heat begins to rapidly grow inside of me. 

———————

When I wake up, I’m in the beach once more. My head is cradled against the man’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around me protectively. The sky is turning scarlet. Sunset.

“How do you feel,” He looks at me. 

“I don’t know.” 

He nods, understanding, and helps me off of his lap and onto the sand. We sit silently, side by side, my eyes glued to the water in front of me. It feels like an hour has gone by before I look away, and see the red marks around his wrists. 

“That’s where they held you.” 

It wasn’t a question. 

He nods. 

“I....thank you. For everything you did to help me.” 

He looks at me, and I mentally smack myself. I don’t know his name. 

“I don’t think we’ve introduced ourselves. My name is Emily Winter, and I’m twenty three years old. What about you?” 

He looks a little surprised, but opens his mouth. 

“I’m Richard Grayson. You can call me Dick if you want. I’m twenty three as well.” 

I reach out, and we shake hands. 

Dick Grayson. 


	3. Cottage

_I look around for the spare bowl of grapes. I always have them somewhere in my kitchen. My stomach rumbles..._

_Rumbles...._

Rumbles....

I open my eyes, and remember. I’m not home. I’m on Mermaid, and I’m on the beach. Dick and I camped next to a boulder last night, sleeping in large leafs. I sit up, and rub my eyes, feeling another hungry gurgle from my stomach. I wish I hadn’t been so minimal when Artimas gave me food. 

A splashing sound makes me turn my head. I wish I hadn’t. Dick is in nothing but black briefs, his clothes in a neat pile next to me, and is soaking wet from the ocean. My face warms as I stare, then smack myself out of it as he turned around and sees me. 

He saw me staring at him. 

Crap. 

His footsteps come closer, and eventually stop. 

“Breakfast?” 

I look and in his hand, there are two fish, and in the other hand, a pointed stick. 

——————

The fire dies down to glowing embers as Dick and I finish the fish that he caught. He skewered them so we eat off of sticks, like kabobs. It’s roughly the size of my hand, and delicious, satisfying my hunger. 

“Thank you, Dick,” I say, putting down my stick and looking up at him. He finished as well and gave a small nod. He put his clothes back on as the fish cooked. 

“Dick,” I ask, “Do you know how we got here? I saw you arrive, but I don’t know anything specific. One of the woman, Artimas, said that we were sent here.” 

Dick is silent for a minute, poking at the embers with his stick, then he looks up at me. 

“Several years ago, there was a strange outbreak, one that made some woman change into weapons when aroused. To prevent the Virus from spreading, the women infected were sent to islands, isolated from the rest of society. However, some woman still got sick. When they’re caught, their government may send them to an island. Those who aren’t sent....I don’t know what happens to them.” 

I remain quiet, thinking about what he said, then something sticks out. 

“You said that women were infected. How do you have the Virus?” 

Dick shrugged, “I don’t know. Somehow I was.” 

“And those who are not sent to an island?” 

“Either they’ll be executed, or made to be special agents for their government. That’s my theory.” 

Good theories. 

“How did you know about the Armed Virus,” I ask, “I didn’t know about it until I arrived.” 

Dick drops his stick into the embers, “I work in a Biology department in Rhode Island. The department had connections to other branches, including chemistry, physiology, and medical advancements. Our Head told us about the Armed Virus. Two years later, and I’m sent here.” 

“How does it spread? If it’s a Virus, it has to spread somehow.” 

“Don’t know. Those who are infected seem to be randomized. I don’t remember anyone else in my department with the Virus. It just happens.” 

Everything sounds so messed up, and wrong. If women are randomly infected, how did the Virus originate? How does it spread? 

Something crunches, and Dick darts forward, kneeling in front of me with his back to me. I look around and see a pink truck, and on the roof, a woman is waving her arms at us. 

———————

The woman drives us through the jungle as we drink the water she gave us. 

“Thank you...uh,” I look at her. 

“Marie Skiward,” she introduces herself with a smile. She has a blonde pixie cut, hazel eyes, and a subtle tan. The truck doesn’t have a backseat, so I sit in between her and Dick. 

“Haven’t see you since I busted your butt out of the Disciplinary Room dude,” she says, glancing at Dick. 

“You did what?” 

“She came down and broke me out,” Dick responds, “But why did you pick us up?” 

“I was driving and spotted you on the beach,” Marie says, her eyes on the dirt road in front of us, “And even more importantly, what’s your name?” 

“Dick Grayson.” 

“Pleasure. And you chicky?” 

“Emily Winter.” 

Marie gave a thumbs up, then continued to talk, “Well, if you want to know anything interesting, I run a jack-of-all-trades here on Mermaid. That’s what’s in the back.” She points her thumb behind her where several boxes are secured in the truck bed. 

“And it looks like we’re here.” 

The trees thin out, and in front of us, there’s a large manor, but it looks like a cabin and a shed combined. 

Marie stops the truck, “You two help me unload,” and hops out. 

We comply and help her pile the boxes under a wide archway that leads into an open room. Each of the boxes is full of goods. Clothing, cleaning supplies, hygiene, and food. There are seven boxes in all, and as Marie sets down the last box, she sticks her thumb and forefinger in her mouth and lets out a shrill whistle. 

Girls and women pour out from everywhere, and one of them gives Marie a big hug. 

“Thank you Marie,” the woman gushes, “This is amazing!” 

Marie hugs back, with less enthusiasm, then pulls the woman towards Dick and I. 

“Dick and Emily, this is Karin Whessly. She runs this place.” 

Karin smiles and shakes out hands. She has shoulder length red hair, dark brown eyes, and dark skin. She looks like she’s twenty six at the most. 

“Welcome to Torino Town,” Karin smiles, “Are you visiting with Marie?” 

I look at Dick, who shrugs. 

“I don’t know,” I answer, “We were at the palace, but...ended up leaving.” 

Karin looks a little grim, “That’s how we all ended up here.” She looks at the others riffling through the boxes. 

“What do you mean,” Dick asks. 

“We don't like how things are run up in the castle, so we made this place our home. The Welter are not nice.” 

I feel confused, and notice that Dick has a similar look in his eyes. Karin and Marie must noice as well. 

“Well, that fight that the two of you went through when you first arrived,” Marie explains, “That’s Welter’s way of testing newcomers. Everyone who arrives goes through it. If the newbies beat the opponent, they’re offered a spot with Welter. If not, then they’re forced to followed Welter’s order. Louise says it’s to protect the lower ranks.” 

“Some of the women didn’t like how things were handled,” Karin puts in, “So they gathered and left. Eventually, we found this place. Whoever made Mermaid, must’ve thought some of the woman would’ve preferred a more countryish life than the castle.” 

I look at the boxes, “Where do those come from though?” 

“Factories under the castle,” Marie answers, “They produce everything that we need to survive. Clean water, food, medicine, even books. Welter oversees the goods made by the factories, so as long as those who live in the castle behave, they get a hot meal and a bed.” 

It sounds like school, or house rules. Do your homework and you can watch a cartoon. Finish your dinner then we can have ice-cream. 

“Do you need a place to stay,” Karin asks, “I have room, and as long as you don’t want to be in the castle, you’re welcome here.” 

I look at Dick, and he nods. 

——————

Dick and I spend the rest of the day in a vegetable patch. Karin gave me jean shorts and a cotton T-shirt to change into. I happily put the new clothes on and put my hair into a braid. The trees next to the patch provide shade as we weeded and pulled out the food that was ready. 

The women who lived here came by to greet themselves, and spent a moment longer to look at Dick before returning to their own chores. Being the only man on an all-woman island, it makes sense. 

Dinner was on an outdoor patio where several benches and tables were lined. After, everyone helped to clean, then some went inside. 

“There’s a shower room,” Marie says as she piles plastic cups into a small tub, so it’s communal. However...” 

She looks at Dick. 

“I’ll wait.” 

Karin and the women who showered begin to do the dishes, several large sinks and numerous hands make the work speedy, and a nineteen year old leads me to the showers. There, I wash away the sweat from today, not thinking about the ten other women standing with me, then dry off with a blue towel. There are clean clothes stacked in cabinets, including underwear. 

“These are your PJ’s,” The nineteen year old, Elione, says, “Your dirty clothes go in here.” She dumps hers down a large tube. 

“Where do the clothes go?” 

“They’re washed and sent back up.” 

“We wash them?” 

“Nope. A factory washed them and dried them. In the morning, we sort and fold them.” 

“Oh.” 

We walk back to the manor, and the last few women go to shower. 

Dick is with Marie, holding a pile of clothes. 

“I don’t know if this is the best fit, but they look to be about your size.” 

“Thank you.” 

Karin comes out and gestures for me. 

“Listen,” she begins, looking bashful, “All Of our rooms have twin beds, so naturally, there are two people to every room. All of the other’s are paired up, and I don’t want to make either you or Dick uncomfortable, but...I believe you both will be roommates.” 

I shrug. 

“Dick and I are both adults. I’m alright with it.” 

Karin smiles and walks over to Dick. 

I see him nod before Elione takes me to my room. 


	4. Authority Figures

I stretch my arms up, feeling the sun pleasantly against my bare arms. The woman and girls are pouring out of the house, some still rubbing their eyes, even though it’s nine.

Dick ruffles his hair next to me, surprisingly, in his usual clothes.

“How did you get your clothes so quickly,” I ask, since we haven’t picked up the clean clothing yet.

“I rinsed them out last night, and picked them up earlier,” he responds. I look at his shirt and notice the fabric is slightly stiffer. 

“I’ll try to find you some other clothes,” Marie says, walking up with a bag over her shoulder, “Plenty of sizes to choose from.”

“Are you going back,” Karin asks.

Marie nods.

Dick looks at her, “Back?” 

Marie looks at us, “Yeah. Unfortunately, I’m a resident at the castle, so I have to go back. But living there means I can learn the ins and outs so it’s easier for me to bring you treats. Adios.”

Marie smiles and walks towards her parked truck.

Karin waves, as do I.

“Emily,” Dick’s voice makes me turn around, “Someone is coming.”

Karin, Marie and I look at Dick, who is staring into the jungle.

Marie dishes through her bag and pulls out what looks like binoculars.

“Oh crap! It’s Welter’s Armed cars!”

“What,” Karin says, taking the binoculars and peering through them. She frowns. 

“Marie,” Karin looks at her, just as Marie snatches back the binoculars, “What is Welter doing coming here?” 

“I don’t know,” Marie responds hurriedly, “But if they find me here, it’ll only make things worse. Sorry!” 

Marie runs off, leaving behind her truck. 

Soon, three armored vehicles pull up to the front of the house. The woman come back and stand with Karin, Dick and I. 

One of the vehicles opens, and Artimas walks out. She approaches Karin. 

“Hello Miss. Whessly.” 

“General Crock. Is something wrong?” 

Artimas nods, “Yes. We’re aware that good have been stolen from our factories, and were aware that the goods are now here. Whoever is responsible for the theft, I’m here to take them in.” 

The factories that Marie stole from. She’s not here, and no one else took them. At least, no one that I know. She might have had accomplices. 

Karin looks at Artimas, “And if the one responsible doesn’t come out?” 

Artimas looks grim, “Then I’ll have to use force.” 

A murmur ripples through the woman. 

Dick steps forward, and his action makes everyone go silent. 

“It was me.” 

I feel as though my knees have been turned to jelly. Dick is telling Artimas that he’s responsible. 

Karin looks faint. 

Artimas looks satisfied. 

“Come on,” she orders, pulling out a pair of cuffs, “You’re under arrest for-“ 

I jump forward just as familiar red ropes bind themselves around Dick’s body. The woman and Karin move back to the house. 

Charlotte and Louise walk out of another car, Charlotte having her mechanical wings and Louise with clawed gloves. 

Artimas turns at Louise sharply, “Louise, I’m handling this!” 

Louise smirks, “You’re being to soft General. Theft is serious, and on top of that, this man escaped the Disciplinary room and took away an Extar as she was being married. A cell is to easy for him.” 

Louise flicks her claws out, each finger covered in a gleaming silver point. 

My legs move and I run forward, hugging Dick with my back to Louise. 

“Emily,” he shouts, “Get out of here!” 

“No way!” 

“Move it!” 

I grip onto him tighter. 

“This is to much drama,” Louise groans, “Move Miss. Winter, unless you want to be taken in as well.” 

I don’t let go, but I do move. Standing a bit taller, I press my lips to Dick’s mouth. I can feel him stiffen in surprise, but then he relaxes into the kiss, moving his mouth with mine. Something parts my legs, and his thigh supports me from below, rubbing my crotch. 

———————

My eyes open, and I feel weight on my back. Turning my head to the side, Dick’s arm is over my back, and his lip is bleeding. 

“Well done General Crock,” Louise says proudly, “You do live up to your name. The Zero Arm.” 

Dick and I sit up, and he wraps his arms around me. I feel bruised even though there’s not a mark on me, and physically drained. 

Artimas turns back to us and opens her mouth, but closed it again as a motorcycle drives over and skids between them and us. Riding the motorcycle is a stunning woman with a strong bronzed body, long black hair and sky blue eyes. 

Louise frowns deeply, “I can’t believe you two would show up.” 

Two? 

The woman on the bike chuckles, stepping off and speaking, “We never miss an event like this. Would we Shiera?” 

The motorcycle glows orange and turned into another woman, her light brown hair a bob cut, tan skin and light green eyes. She smiles, “Not a chance Diana.” 

Louise growls, “Diana Prince and Shiera Hall. The two most selfish beings on this entire God damned island. It’s because of people like you that we’re forced to live here! You continue to act the way you do and the Watcher’s will never let us go home!” 

Diana makes a snorting sound, “People have already deemed us unable to live among others. What we do doesn’t make a difference.” 

“But if we can show the Watcher’s that we can live an organized life,” Artimas speaks up, “That we can be orderly even with the Armed Virus, then we can go home.” 

Diana shakes her head, “Sorry, but we have trouble believing that.” 

Shiera crosses her arms, “For all we know, the Watcher’s are made up. People that Welter invented so that others would obey them with little trouble.” 

Dick stands up and walks forward. I stand as well, my legs shaking. 

“I don’t know what these two are talking about,” Dick says, his voice dry, “But I already told you that I’m responsible for stealing from your warehouses. I come with you and you leave everyone else alone?” 

Artimas nods, “Yes. No one else will get hurt-“ 

“You’re to soft General,” Louise bursts out, “Throwing him in a cell won’t set an example! He needs punishment! Proper punishment! Charlotte!” 

Charlotte steps forward and stands with Louise. 

“Please no,” I beg, trying to move forward, but end up stumbling. Shiera catches me. Diana moves next to Dick and makes him look at her. 

“You’re a strange man.” 

She closed the gap between their lips, his eyes going wide and her body glowing gold. In her place is a long gun, shaped like a cross. 

“Use her in Charlotte and Louise,” Shiera orders, “They won’t die.” 

Dick hesitates, then fires as Charlotte and Louise jump at him. I expect to see the two drop dead but instead, they fall back with two more woman at their sides, the wings and claws gone. 

“That’s Diana’s special move,” Shiera smiles, “Forcefully transforming to an out of Arm state.”

Artimas runs forward, and Shiera let’s me go, glowing orange again. But she didn’t touch Diana, how did....?

Diana returns to her human form and jumps onto Shiera, driving at Artimas and kicking her hard. Artimas flips back, a bruise already forming on her arm. 

Dick hurries back to me, and Shiera stands next to Diana once more. 

“You’re a good fighter General,” Diana says, “But you still need a partner.” 

“Don’t you dare-“ Artimas snaps, but is interrupted by a new voice. 

A man is walking towards us, green eyes, peachy skin, and a blonde goatee and haircut. 

Another man. 

Artimas, Louise and Charlotte hurry over to him. 

“Governor Queen,” Artimas says, “You're here?” 

The man, Queen, smiles and nods. 

“Yes. To step things straight. The thief isn’t here. True the signal is here, but the one responsible is long gone.” 

Marie is gone. Good. 

“We’ll return to Welter,” he says, Louise looking more sore with each word, “And as for the people living here, they may keep the goods. They were tricked as well.” 

Queen walks into a car with Artimas, Charlotte and Louise stomping into a different one. 

Dick glared at Diana. 

She turned and noticed, “What’s with the dark look?” 

“You kissed me,” he hisses, “That’s what.” 

Diana rolls her eyes, and Shiera glows once more. 

“I like you,” Diana smirks, climbing onto Shiera, “See you later.” 

The two of them drive off. 

———————

Dick and I lay in our beds, my body still sore from what happened this morning. Karin said that because I haven’t been an Extar for so long, and because of the way I was used, the effects may linger when I turn back. 

I eventually close my eyes and drift off. 


	5. Big girl, giant heart

The weeks go by, slowly melting together until everything seems as ordinary as breathing. 

The large cabin has several vegetable patches, as well as various other foods. Everyone takes turns with weeding, watering, and picking. The food is cleaned, and then placed in different containers for storage. 

The clothing is washed, and every Friday and Sunday, there are groups that wander off with books. Some of the woman on Friday light two candles and say a prayer over the light, then pour grape juice, say a different prayer for the juice, and lastly, put their hands on a loaf of bread, say the last prayer, and eat. 

Shabbat. 

For Sunday, another group made one of the nearby sheds into a mini church, keeping it neat and clean with a few chairs and a homemade cross. They go in the shed every Sunday, sharing Bible’s, and pray for at least an hour.

I was never really religious. I said Grace when I was a kid at family dinners, but never learned about different religions. It’s nice though, seeing different woman and girls living together peacefully, not everyone sharing the same faith or devotion. 

Marie comes over often, but always keeps her visits short and random. She apologized profusely after Welter came, promising that the next time she delivered, she would make sure that the cargo was clean. 

A few of the ladies scolded her, and a fifteen year old smacked her arm. 

Today though, Dick and I are wandering through the jungle looking for food. We’ve been on these food hunts before, and now know enough about what’s edible and what’s poisonous. 

“This little mushroom is a little mushroom boy. Come out, come out, little mushroom boy.” 

I chant quietly as we pick some mushrooms and put them in our baskets. 

“This little mushroom is a little mushroom boy. Come out, come out, little mushroom boy.” 

“Never heard that song before,” Dick says, looking at me.

I smile a bit, “Well, my grandma taught it to me. She said that if I sang while out in the wild, it would alert animals and keep them away from me. It’s dumb, but she made me swear to remember it.” 

Dick smiled. 

Just then a bush rattled and Dick jumped forward, his basket tumbling over, and gripping me close. 

Artimas comes out of the green and looks at us. 

“What are you,” she starts to ask, then shakes her head, “Never mind. Please leave this area, and tell everyone at Miss. Whessly’s to do the same.” 

“Why,” Dick demands, releasing me and standing. I stand as well. 

“Our computers picked up a growing abnormality in this area,” she explained, “I’m searching, but don’t know wha-“ 

The ground shakes, making us all shake with it. 

“Was that an earthquake,” I ask, edging away from a tree. 

The question is answered when a shadow stretches over us, a giant looming. 

Whoever the giant is, she’s crying. A tear that could fill a five gallon bucket splashes down. 

“General Crock,” she sobs, looking down.

Artimas looks stunned, “N-Nikki?” 

The girl, Nikki, nods, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. 

“Nikki,” Artimas calls up, “What happened?” 

“I don’t know,” Nikki sniffs, kneeling down, “I just...I ran away from the castle after...I didn’t know what...”

Nikki must be thirty feet tall, probably no older than sixteen, and as naked as the day she was born. 

Dick is looking in the opposite direction of Nikki. I’m to stunned to do anything but blink and breathe, but Artimas takes a step forward. 

“Nikki,” she says, her voice clear and gentle, “Calm down, and tell me what happened.” 

Nikki inhales, then opens her mouth, “Miss. Louise said that...because Natalia couldn’t Drive with me...that I would have to be Married to someone else. I don’t want anyone other than Natalia, so I ran.....and when I woke up...I was like this.” 

Nikki finished by sobbing into her hands, Artimas looking stunned and sympathetic. 

“Can I suggest something?” 

We look at Dick.

————————

“What the-“

“Calm down,” I call out, perched on Nikki’s shoulder and looking at Marie and Karin. Dick is sitting next to me and Artimas is on Nikki’s other shoulder. 

Marie gapes as Nikki sets us down, Artimas walking over to Karin. 

The woman start to come over, Nikki with her arm over her chest and her other hand covering her lower half. She looks so embarrassed at everyone looking at her. 

Dick is looking away again, either because he is embarrassed or doesn’t want her to feel even more uncomfortable. 

Karin nods and walks over to a few woman, who then leave, and then goes to Nikki. 

“Hello Nikki,” Karin calls, a smile in her face, “General Crock explained everything. If you want, you can stay here with us.” 

Nikki gives a watery smile, and the group that Karin spoke to return with a large white bundle of fabric. They stretch it out over the ground, the fabric maybe fifteen feet both ways, and Karin draws on it with a branch that’s charred on one end. She draws two large triangles and a wide hourglass shape on the fabric. 

“Okay then,” she says, looking at Dick and me, “You two can cut.” 

Dick looks at me, and I blush. 

“Get with the smooches already,” Marie calls out, dropping a bundle of rope by the fabric. 

“Emily,” Dick says gently.

“It’s...embarrassing when everyone is watching,” I tell him. 

“Uh,” Marie groans, walking over and pushing me into Dick’s chest. 

He doesn’t hesitate, probably so he doesn’t give me time to think, capturing my mouth with his. My body grows hot as he cups my head closer to his, his tongue teasing my lips. 

————————

When I wake, Nikki is dressed. Sort of.

The two triangles are tied to her chest with the rope, making a bra, and the hourglass shape is on her hips, covering her crotch and butt. It’s not much but she looks very happy. There are also empty containers and food barrels around her. 

“She didn’t eat since she ran away,” Dick tells me, “So Karin made...I guess it was an everything casserole?” 

I smile and sit just as my stomach rumbles. 

Nikki looks at the barrels, then at the woman and girls. 

————————

We’re on the beach again, Nikki having caught a bunch of fish with a net that Elione found in a shed, while Dick made a large fire. 

The two woman who I first met were on the beach as well, and they wandered over, Karin inviting them to have lunch with us. Dick sat close to me protectively when they accepted. 

“Thank you for the fish Nikki,” Karin smiles as Nikki sat next to us.

“I’m just repaying the kindness you gave to me,” Nikki smiles back. 

We all eat the fish, and relax in the shade of the trees. 

“I wanna go swimming,” one girl spoke up. 

The water must feel nice in the island heat. 

As if on cue, Marie comes by with a box full of swimsuits. 

Everyone finds a suit and goes off to change. Dick wanders elsewhere to change as I slip into the mint green bikini. Everyone runs into the water after putting in their suits, but I wait for Dick. He comes over in blue trunks. 

I can’t help but look at his body in admiration, each muscle defined and strong, but not bodybuilder bulky. 

Beautiful. 

Marie pulls us into the water, snapping me out of my distraction. Nikki becomes a jungle gym for everyone as she laughs with us in the water. 

———————

Dick and I sit upright in our beds, woken up to a loud cry. 

We rush outside, still in pajamas and barefoot, and see that Nikki must have grown ten feet. The clothing we made for her is torn on the ground. 

“Well,” Marie says, shading her eyes as she looks up and down at Nikki, “They say sleep brings up a child well-“

Nikki sobs again, her tears making the ground muddy. 

Karin frowns at Marie, and Nikki blubbers out, “What if I just keep growing? I’ll never be able to see Natalie again!”

“Nikki,” I call to her, “Why wouldn’t you be able to see Natalie again?”

She looks down at me with wet brown eyes, “I’m a giant. She’ll never-“

“Do you love her,” I interrupt.

Nikki nods.

“Do you think that she loves you back,” I ask. 

“I know she does,” Nikki sniffs.

“Then it doesn’t matter how big you are,” I say, “When you love someone, you love them no matter what.” 

A look of determination slowly spreads across Nikki’s face, and she stands, “You’re right! Natalie won’t care if I have three eyes and nine hands! I’m going to see her!” 

Nikki turns and begins to walk away. 

“Do you think it was a good idea to say that to her,” Marie asks.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, if Welter sees a giant stomping towards the castle, it would cause quite a ruckus.” 

My eyes widen, and Dick pulls me with him to Marie’s truck. 

Marie jumps in and starts the engine, Dick and I quickly buckling in, and she guns it. The ride is rough as she moves faster over the potholes and stones in the dirt road to the castle. 

“I can’t drive directly to the castle,” Marie says, “But I can get you close enough. Once there, find Natalie, and make sure that the two girls see each other.” 

“Where would Natalie be,” Dick demands as we bump along. 

“My guess is Louise has her in a disciplinary cell,” Marie answers, “You remember where they had you? The cells are just above the floor where you were.” 

Marie continues her rough path and stops at a cave, telling us to take the tunnel, a direct path to the castle.

Dick and I run through the tunnel, a straight line ending in stairs that go up. We climb those, my legs burning from the use, but I don’t dare stop.

Morning sun hits us, as we look at the back of the castle, and see Nikki’s figure walking closer to the castle. I can hear the girls screaming.

“Come on,” Dick grabs my hands and runs towards the castle, pulling me inside. He looks around, leading us down and stops at a level.

There are cells, looking like prison, with cots, a toilet and sink in each cell, bars that lock people in the cells.

“Is there a Natalie here,” I gasp, “Friend of Nikki?”

“I’m Natalie!”

We jog to the voice and see the young teen holding the bars.

“What’s wrong with Nikki,” she demands.

“We’ll tell you when you’re out,” Dick says, turning to me, “Emily?”

I inhale a deep breath and press my lips to his. It feel more vigorous though, he’s holding the back of my head with one hand, keeping my face to his, and his other hand is playing with the hem of my shorts.

———————

“Nikki!”

Natalie shouts at Nikki, looking down at her from a balcony. Nikki is sitting in the center of the courtyard, looking up at Natalie.

“Natalie...I-“

“You left without me?!”

Nikki’s eyes water again, “I didn’t know...when Miss. Louise said-“

“We would’ve figured it out together,” Natalie interrupts, climbing on the edge, “We promised that we’d always be together when we arrived! You’re the only one for me!” 

Natalie jumps, and Nikki doesn’t hesitate, cupping her hands to catch Natalie. Nikki brings Natalie to her heart, just as her body glows pink. 

Seconds later, the two girls are hugging on the ground, Nikki now the same size as Natalie. 

I sigh in relief, and Dick smiles. 


End file.
